Fifty Shades of Revenge: Does power matter?
by istanbul0909
Summary: Christian thinks that he has power in this room. But, does power matter in love? Without considering Ana's feelings, how come can Christian be powerful? This time the things will not go the same way as Christian expects!


Fifty Shades of Revenge

"I cannot believe in what I see behind this door! Is he serious? Does he really want to use all these tools on my body? How come? This may be how other girls also experience while making love. This may be a special ceremony for me, who is about to lose her virginity between the arms of the most handsome man anyone can have ever seen! Christian! The man, who has fascinated me at first sight… Christian! Even if I am still not sure to step in this room, my desire to be in his arms pushes me towards him! Ok! I am closing my eyes, stepping inside, and holding his hand more tightly! I am in this room with love, trust, and faith in him! I am ready for him! Holding my breath, and shameless to exhibit my body! I am ready to feel his breath on my body!"

Ana was in this room many times before. She experienced each sex-tool in this room on her body. Ropes, whips, handcuffs, and others… But, she knew that she lost all her desire and pleasure of sex with Christian. She was tired of feeling hurt in the middle of pleasure, and disdain in the middle of love. It was enough! Now, she was sure that she would not have let herself be Christian's slave in this room. How can ignoring herself for the sake of meeting his requests be love, sex, pleasure, desire, and happiness? How can you make 'love' by locking your partner behind the grates of your dungeon?

I want you to be ready tonight Ana! said Christian confidently.

Ok! said Ana holding her breath with fear, and by preparing herself for the pains that she will live tonight.

She was ready on the same time Christian asked for! She had to because Christian expected her to be punctual! Was not it 'love' to obey your partner's requests?

Ana pleated her hair from back, and started to wait for her master… she was naked, and groveling on the corner, where Christian would come, and start his ceremony on the body of Ana.

The door opened…Now, Ana is hearing the sounds of Christian's steps…he is approaching, without talking, as if even without breathing… he is standing behind Ana, watching her shivering body on the floor… Ana! Oh poor slave of her master!

Ana is feeling the hands of Christian on her hair! Now, she is feeling the movements of his hands towards her neck! She is feeling the warmth! Christian is holding Ana's neck between his hands, tightening his fingers around her elegant neck! …and Ana! The more she is feeling the hands of Christian on her neck, the more tightly she is grasping her fingers to hold the thing in her left hand! Tonight, she is decided not to submit herself to Christian's torturous desires. Tonight will be a night of Ana! Tonight will come out shades of revenge behind this door, in this room, among these sex-toys!

Christian! His hands are still touching every point of Ana's body! Holding Ana's chin, Christian is raising Ana up, and kissing her lips… Ana's lips… seductive bites…

Now, it is turn of Ana, she is still holding the thing in her hand, biding her time to get pleasure, and revenge. Ana is looking into the eyes of Christian; she is expecting to find a bit of love… but in vain… Ana is only seeing eroticism and arrogance in the eyes of Christian, who is even not looking in the eyes of Ana.

While Christian's hands are touching between the shivering legs of Ana, Christian feels a trivial warmth on his right shoulder, on which there is Ana's hand, covering his shoulder, and biting his lips seductively...Christian is too concentrated on Ana's body that, he cannot even think of the drug injected by Ana from his shoulder…

Ana's fingers are now on the fainted body of Christian. Now, it is time to revenge, but Ana is so in love with Christian that she does not know how to use all these tools on the body of Christian, as he does on her body. She is taking the rope first! She knows how to fasten as Christian has taught her before. Fastening Christian's body does not give pleasure to Ana; on the contrary, she is too careful not to give harm to Christian's body! Christian is tied now! He is still fainted, and has no idea what will happen to his body in a few minutes.

Whips, handcuffs, bottles, pins and others are now in the hands of Ana, who is ready to use each of which on the body of Christian to make a huge surprise for him when he wakes up.

Christian was roped, handcuffed, whipped… Finally, Ana will use bottle on the body of Christian, and will leave this room until the end of her life. She may not forget the things happened in this room, but the final revenge on the body of Christian may relieve her soul even a little.

Now, it is time to leave…Ana cannot look at Christian, who is still fainted and may have heart attack when he wakes up, and find himself lying in the middle of sex room tied. His body will hurt for days because of the harms on his body caused by whips, pins, ropes and bottle… Anyway, he can go to the doctor whom Christian is paying for Ana's treatment after each sex experience in this crazy room. Thinking all these, Ana is wearing his clothes, and closing the door of this room behind her by leaving all tortures of so-called sex there…

There is fresh air outside… Ana is breathing deeply, and walking looking ahead, smiling, feeling the freedom and power!


End file.
